Golden Temple
The Golden Temple is a complex and dangerous puzzle that spawns in the maze At least one temple can be found in any server. Appearance The temple is a massive golden pyramid-like structure with bowl torches in each corner and an entrance into the temple on each side. The landscape around the temple usually consists of thin, un-harvestable trees that can be passed through, a few bowl torches, a broken tower that acts as the official exit to the temple, as well as some rock formations that can be used to climb to the top of the temple. Function When one reaches the inside of the temple, they'll find a hole leading to a room with a single pressure plate in the center, and above the hole is a cool-down timer that activates when the puzzle is activated. Once the plate is pressed, the hole seals above the player (or players) and soon afterwards, all doors except one open around the player, each leading to a unique challenge. The fourth and final door only opens if the three challenges are completed via setting a crate on a pressure plate at the end of each course. The player or players only have 4 minutes to complete all the puzzles before the challenge rooms are flooded with lava. While in the main part of the temple, parkour is disabled, and if a player dies via the challenges or the failure lava, they Must wait for the temple to reset after 15 minutes. Trap course The trap challenge is one of the challenges in the temple and involves surviving a series of various traps in order to pass by. The first part involves making your way across a platform that has swinging axes slicing across the platform. If the player touches the axes, they die immediately. Next is passing along a wall lined with cinder block-like mechanisms pounding against the wall. Just like the axes, if the player touches these, they lose. The third part is a circle of pillars in lava along with a rotating rod sweeping over the top of the pillars. The player must time their jumps right so they avoid both falling into the lava or getting hit by the sweeper. The final part involves jumping across boulders within the lava while also timing a jump so the user doesn't get hit by a slamming door. Beyond this is the pressure plate and the crate. Close by is an exit hole where the player must go through the axes in reverse in order to complete it. Tightrope course This course involves the player making their way along a thin bar while avoiding miss stepping and falling into the lava around it. Most of the course is passing through the thin bar with minimal timing jumps required until around the middle of the course, where two tightrope platforms periodically fall and rise from the lava. The player must time their jumps while also utilizing their sprinting as to not get caught in a jump they can't make. After that, the player must ascend along swaying tightrope platforms. The player must move with them as to not slip off and fall to their firey demise to the lava below. Then the player must jump across static platforms to the crate and pressure plate, where just like the trap course, the player must succeed in the first part once again after activating the plate. Boulder course The boulder course is a more parkour based course rather than timing or accuracy. This is the easiest challenge as after the first initial boulder jumps, the player can go onto one of the lifting platforms and jump to the platform where the pressure plate is. Trivia Previously was used during a past event for Labyrinth 2018. Gallery Category:Puzzle